


Timing and Opportunities

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Light Angst, Pining, SPN Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Donna never realized that Jody would change her life in such a way. Donna's memories of how she and Jody went from Friends to Lovers.





	Timing and Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 17: Inspired by a Quote: "I have a best friend in my life who I know is my soulmate." – Lili Reinhart
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Honestly, Donna knew that Jody wasn’t that fond of her when they first met at the Sheriff’s retreat. She was over-friendly, trying to get back in the graces of her ex-husband Doug. So, she was surprised that with their initial meeting being so rough, Jody had stood up for her. She had told Doug off and given Donna reason to believe in herself. Then there was the whole incident with Vampires and getting a rude awakening to the world of supernatural things. Jody could have dumped her on Sam and Dean to get more of an introduction into Hunting, but she chose to take it upon herself.

They had exchanged numbers and other information before Jody left to go to Sioux Falls, but Donna didn’t expect much to come out of it. Perhaps an occasional check-in or to let the other know that there was a hunt in their area. When Jody’s first text was just a couple days later asking how she was doing, it was a pleasant surprise. They texted back and forth for an hour, that first time, just talking about little snippets of their day. Donna found out about Jody’s surrogate daughter Alex. Jody learned about Donna’s love of Karaoke.

When Donna had another case show up in her jurisdiction, the first person she wanted to call for help was Jody. She had her thumb hovering over the call button, but in the end, she called Sam and Dean instead. She found herself wanting to impress Jody. Calling her for help would be the last thing to impress her in Donna’s mind. The boys arrived, and they quickly helped her clean up the case involving multiple cursed objects. They also pushed her into giving a chance to her Deputy, Doug, who had unknowingly helped them get rid of the items.

After Sam and Dean had left, she texted Jody to talk about the hunt. There were congratulations: For figuring out what the issue was, for getting rid of all the cursed objects keeping the spirit stuck, and for getting back out there and dating again. But that last one bothered Donna. Doug was definitely a nice guy, even though he shared a name with her ex-husband. Jody mimicked what the boys had said. He deserved a chance, she deserved to be happy. But if you had asked Donna then, she wouldn’t have been able to tell you why she was upset that Jody was happy for her.

Despite Donna’s irritation with the whole scenario, she kept up a façade for their friendship’s sake. Jody had done nothing wrong. Donna knew that. And Jody didn’t deserve to be treated differently because of some weird feeling that she was having. So, their texting continued, and nothing appeared to be any different than usual. Until their routine changed.

***

Donna’s cell phone rang. It wasn’t a notification, it was actually ringing. Jody was calling, and unless something was terribly wrong, there shouldn’t be a reason for her to call.

“Jody?”

“Hey, Donna, how are you?”

“I’m doin’ alright, ya know. You?” Donna tried to sound casual, but she was unable to cover the concern in her voice.

“I’m ok, Donna.” Jody’s voice was calm and soothing, “But I want you to tell me the truth. Something’s different.”

Donna felt like the child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Whatcha mean?”

“I mean that you’ve been slower to respond. You’ve been giving shorter answers.” Jody paused for a moment. “Did I do something to upset you?”

Donna’s heart dropped. “No, Sunshine. I promise. It’s been kinda tense on my side the past couple of weeks since that hunt.”

“Everything ok with you and Doug?”

“Still new. Couple of Dates.”

“Donna,” Jody’s voice cut straight through to the point. “If you haven’t figured it out yet, I don’t have very many friends. Sure, I have the people in town, a few other hunters as acquaintances. But you’ve quickly become my best friend. Silly quirks and all.”

“Really?”

“Really. Which is why I’ve noticed something is up.”

“Just some stress. I promise.”

Jody let out a sigh. “Ok, but you also need to promise me that if something else happens, you’ll tell me immediately?”

“Yeah, Jody I will.”

“Good. Now. Tell me about your day.”

***

Their routine changed from there. They would tell each other their schedules for the week. They planned daily phone calls, even though they texted throughout the day. They also made time to spend the occasional weekend together, either at Donna’s lake cabin – which the brothers and Jody had now commandeered as a safe house – or Donna would happily make the eight-hour trip to Sioux Falls. The trips to Sioux Falls were more frequent, as Jody now had a second surrogate daughter, Claire. While both girls were old enough to be on their own – Claire went on hunts on her own – Jody was quite the bit of the mother hen.

Doug would joke when Donna and Jody were on the phone or were planning one of their meetups. He would state that he’s the third wheel in their relationship. That there was no coming between the two ladies. Donna appreciated that Doug respected their friendship. He always kept the jokes polite. Doug had told Donna once that she and Jody were like peas and carrots, peanut butter and jelly, or even thunder and lightning.

The comparisons always made Donna smile. Especially the thunder and lightning. They were fierce, strong women. Where one would go, the other would follow. Which made the phone call from Jody asking her to meet Alex at her cabin heartbreaking. Jody was going with the Winchester clan to take out the British Men of Letters. It was one of the few times they fought. Donna had pleaded to let anyone else go with the boys, but Jody wasn’t having it.

“Donna, you know they wouldn’t ask if they didn’t need me.”

“Please Jody, ya know I need ya too. There’s gotta be someone else who can help too.” Donna cursed herself for sounding needy.

“I promise to be safe. It’s not just me and Sam and Dean. Mary will be there, and we’ve got another 3 or 4 hunters too. We’re going to kick the Brits out of the States Revolutionary War style.”

“But you’re still worried enough to send Alex away.”

“Per the boys, they have Dossiers on us. On all of us. That means you too. We need to do this. If this information gets out, you know what that can do. Claire isn’t around, and I know she can take care of herself.” Jody’s voice broke. “Keep Alex safe. You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“Dammit, Jody.” Donna willed herself not to cry. “Please be safe, ok? I’ll meet Alex at the cabin.”

“I will, and you will be the first person I call when it’s over, just like always.”

***

Jody had called again. The Brothers had gone missing, and she needed Donna’s help. As far as the two could tell, they had been hopping through rifts looking for Mary and Jack. Donna dropped everything and asked Doug to man the station.

Doug looked at her sadly but smiled. “Donna, you know I believe in soulmates, right?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s ok if I’m not yours, ya know.” He nodded towards the door. “Go help out Jody. Must be a pretty bad perp if she’s calling in the big guns from Minnesota.”

“Thank you, Doug.” Donna ran out to her truck and started the trek to Sioux Falls.

***

Claire’s loss had been Donna’s realization. Doug planted the seed but watching the pain that the young woman was going through nurtured the feeling that Donna could never figure out. It felt shitty. All Donna wanted to do was comfort the young hunter over the loss of her first love, but at the same time, she wanted to wrap her arms around Jody and tell her how much she loved her. She had almost lost Jody twice in such a short period.

She watched as Jody went to go comfort Claire. Would Jody even return her feelings? Why was she even thinking about this right now? Donna grabbed the broom and dustpan from the kitchen and started sweeping the glass from where the creatures had crashed through the front window. She had to stop thinking about it. As Donna swept the glass into the dustpan, another thought solemnly crossed her mind.

***

Doug.

Donna would have an answer about Doug just a few short weeks later. She had been trying to figure out a way to break up with him. She was always the one who was dumped. She never got to tell someone it was over. Hell, even at the Sheriff retreat when she was trying to rekindle with her ex-husband, Jody had been the one to end that relationship for her.

When Wendy was kidnapped, all hell broke loose. She called in a favor with Dean and Sam. While she wasn’t one-hundred percent sure it was supernatural, she wanted another set of eyes on the case with her. Doug wasn’t leaving her side either. She had forgotten about wanting to break up with Doug, she was laser-focused on getting her niece back. She didn’t think twice about telling Doug about the supernatural world.

When Doug was bitten by the Vamp, her heart had dropped. Her fear of losing someone she cared about was coming true. She and Dean were able to reverse the process, but all Donna could think about was what if that had been Jody. Sure, she would have been sad about Doug if he had been fully turned, but she could have decapitated him. If it had been Jody, she didn’t know what she would do.

After rescuing Wendy, Doug broke up with her. He told her that he loved her and thought that she was a “big damn hero,” but that he couldn’t be with her. He couldn’t be with someone that fought the monsters that hid under the bed. And Sam, bless him, thought that her tears were of sadness. He had witnessed the whole break up. He gave her a pep talk and said that it was best to let him go and let him be a civilian. She didn’t have it in her heart to tell him that he was wrong. She was the happiest she had been in years.

Now she only had to find a way to tell Jody that she loved her.

***

Donna called Jody on their lunch break. They had timed it almost perfectly today. “Ya know Jody, ya need a hobby.” Donna could imagine Jody’s eye roll perfectly. “Yer either working or yer on a hunt. It ain’t healthy dontcha know.”


End file.
